The present invention relates generally to cassette cleaners for player and/or recording units, and more particularly to a device for cleaning a capstan and pinch roller of such units.
To clean the capstan and pinch roller of a playing/recording unit, the prior art discloses devices which hold one or more cleaning pads to engage the capstan and pinch roller. It is desirable that such cleaning pad or pads be held securely in the cleaning position, and yet it is desirable that the cleaning pad or pads be replaced periodically after performing a number of cleaning operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning assembly which is removably mounted in the cassette cleaner to provide a secure mounting for the cleaning pad or pads, and yet which can be conveniently removed and replaced.